


Of Drinking and Romance

by thislittlerunaway



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlerunaway/pseuds/thislittlerunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hall sits in the Tavern back at Skyhold after coming back from a mission. While he's there he bonds with a member of his team Korbin. Everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drinking and Romance

Hall sat at the tavern back in Skyhold. He and the other members of his group had just gotten back from a mission at an Orlesian Chateau. The mission had gone off without a hitch, and they had been able to recover everything Commander Cullen had told them to; they had even been able to save one of the Inquisition soldiers that had been trapped there by the Venatori. There were however, points during that part of the mission when Hall wanted to shove an arrow into his throat. The guy had been an ungrateful bastard; that much they had all been able to agree on.  
As Hall thought back to that guy and the mission, he realized he had never before thought of so many unique ways that one could kill someone with an arrow. He had come from the Wilds yes, and had spent more time than he would like to admit defending himself. But in all that time he had never considered all of the ways that one could be maimed with an arrow.  
Shrugging his shoulders, Hall downed his second drink. He looked around the tavern and saw that it was mostly empty, the scop (or minstrel) was still singing her songs; this one about Sera, one of the Inquisitors friends. As he leaned his arms against the table, he thought back to the moment he had asked Cillian, Korbin, and Belinda if they had wanted to get drinks when they got back to Skyhold. At the time they had all enthusiastically said yes, when they had gotten back to Skyhold though, Cillian and Belinda had been sent on another mission. Korbin’s whereabouts were currently unknown, but Hall had a suspicion that it had to do with some Legion of the Dead stuff.  
Just as he was about to go and get himself another drink, two cups had been slammed down on the table, causing some of the contents to spill over the top. “Thought you would like another drink,” a familiar voice had said from his side.  
Looking over, he smiled when he saw the dwarf, who without his armor, was surprisingly good looking. “Korbin!” Hall replied, smile still present as he took a drink, “I’m glad you made it.”  
“Didn’t want to leave you to drink all alone, how pathetic would that look?” Korbin said into his drink.  
“Seeing as no one else is in here aside from you, the damned minstrel, the barkeep, and myself, I don’t think it matters.”  
“Can’t argue with that.”  
The two then delved into a lengthy conversation about anything they could come up with. Throughout the conversation Hall found himself becoming more and more drawn to the dwarf and he didn’t know how he felt about that. He had only been with one other person before and he didn’t really think she counted since he had been five at the time. He also knew of no one with whom he could talk about what may or may not be considered feelings for the dwarf at his side. Part of him wanted to blame it on the alcohol, saying that the drunker he got, the more attractive the dwarf seemed to get. That would be a lie though, because Hall had noted the dwarves stellar physical appearance long before he had become drunk.  
Sighing, Hall downed yet another drink. Maybe he could talk to Belinda when she got back, if neither of them got sent on another mission. She seemed the type to know a lot about this stuff and maybe she could give him some advice.  
“Did you hear about our Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet?” Korbin asked, bringing Hall out of his thoughts.  
“No, why?” Hall asked, he didn’t pay much attention to the gossip about the Inquisitor. People seemed to think they were in a relationship with every other person in the Inquisition. One day it was Commander Cullen because they might have spent too long in the Commander’s office, and then the next day they were with Dorian.  
Hall didn’t understand why people couldn’t just leave the Inquisitor alone, they were doing all they could to save the world and here people were gossiping about who they might end up in a relationship with and their fluidity as far as gender identity went. Personally Hall didn’t give a rat’s arse, if the Inquisitor felt like identifying as a female one day, a male the other, and somewhere in-between another day, that was their prerogative. The world was likely going to end anyway, might as well spend it how you like.  
“Well, apparently our Inquisitor has traveled to Val Royeaux to partake in a duel for the ambassador’s affections.” Korbin said with a raise of his eyebrows.  
“And? If it’s true, I think that’s great. I’ve seen them about Skyhold a few times and they seem to be really happy.” Hall said as politely as he could. He didn’t want to start an argument with his… friend over gossip. He was too drunk to give a shite.  
Korbin just nodded his head and they drifted into an awkward silence. By now, more people had filled into the tavern. Hall looked down at his drink and realized that he should stop seeing as he had about four drinks over what he normally would have; he was going to regret this deeply in the morning. Placing his cup down on the table he tentatively stood up. “I s-should get going. I’s had too… much…” Hall slurred between hiccups.  
Korbin laughed and grabbed Hall’s arm to help steady him. The blasted dwarf didn’t seem to be affected at all by the alcohol. “Here let me help. You don’t look like you’ll make it to your room.”  
Hall nodded and said his thanks, or at least he thought he said thank you. Given how drunk he was, he was lucky he remembered how to walk properly.  
Minutes later when they got to the makeshift room that Hall had been set up in, Hall smiled. “Thanks… for… for walking me to m-my room.”  
“What kind of Knight in Shining armor would I be if I didn’t walk a gorgeous man back to his room?”  
At his words Hall blushed. He never really considered himself to be the type to blush, but apparently handsome dwarfs and a lot of alcohol had that effect on him. Not really knowing what to do, Hall bent down and kissed the dwarf on the cheek. Not really processing what he had done, Hall told Korbin he’d see him soon and promptly went into his room.  
It was only when the door was closed, had he realized what he had just done. Groaning and putting his head in his hands, he trudged over to his bed. He was definitely going to talk to Belinda when she got back from her mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about from one of my many times playing multiplayer with one of my really good friends. We may or may not have come up with ships for all of the characters in multiplayer... oops. 
> 
> My thanks go out to terunakamura both on here and tumblr for reading/ editing this fic! Thank you for being an amazing person and friend~


End file.
